My Bittersweet Love Story (A Jeff The Killer X OC story) - Chapter 3
by StormerIX
Summary: Note: The rest of this story, chapters 1 and 2, can be found on my Facebook, Masha Valerivech Miagkova. Please visit it if you wish to read the rest. ) In this chapter, Arctic is seemingly ill. But her life may change soon, as she soon realizes a shocking truth.


( Notice: This story is purely FANMADE WORK. I do realize that Jeff the killer could not actually love someone if he was real. Do not bash me for my shipping of my OC Arctic with JTK. I do not own Jeff, he belongs to his owner. I really hope everyone who read the first two chapters on my Facebook page enjoy this. Thanks for reading this note! )

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the trees outside my bedroom window. As I sat up, I looked beside me. The clock read 6:30 A.M. Jeff was already gone, the place where he usually slept beside me being abandoned and empty. I felt a strange lonliness stir within me, but it was very short-lived. I knew he always left in the morning to go out and do his daily routine, and I didn't seem to mind that very much amymore. By now, since I had been with the infamous killer for such a long time, I'd gotten used to his strange ways and habits. I got up, then felt my stomach twist in pain. I held my stomach, groaning softly. Perhaps it was just because I was a little tired and needed some food. I sighed to myself, then walked to the bathroom in which was just outside our room we shared, and took a quick shower. After that, I put on my normal pink lacey top and my pink crystal necklace, with my light blue ripped jeans. I brushed my hair and dried it ,then used the curling iron and fixed my hair to look as I had wanted it to. Quickly brushing my teeth, I then put everything away and headed downstairs. Everything was quiet when he was gone. Too quiet. I turned on the TV and sighed, stretching as I layed on my side and watched TV. As I was watching it, I felt another sharp pain engulf my stomach, making me gasp, a moan of agony following. Then a thought came to my mind. What if I was sick, or ill, and he didn't know how to help me? Then what? Would I just die one day while he was at work, and then he'd come back and find me someplace? No, I thought. I mustn't think like that. Even though Jeff was a negative thinker, he always told me to keep my head up and stay strong for him, even if bad things happened. I think this time was one of those times. I got up after about two hours of taking a nap on the couch, then walked into the bathroom. I lifted my shirt, and noticed something rather...strange. It looked like I had not been eating properly, as my stomach was looking slightly bigger than it had before. But it was still flat, thankfully, and I took it as merely eating too much of a large meal. I shrugged the feeling off, and then walked back downstairs and took some pain medicine that I normally took when it was 'that time', but it was not that time of the month. Thank the Lord it wasn't. I was in so much pain, I could almost not bear to move. I sat at the table in the kitchen, eating some bacon and eggs for breakfast. I once more felt a pang in my stomach, but I ignored it. Now I was beginning to worry. What was _wrong_ with me?! I had never felt these kind of extreme pains before, not even when it was that time of the month. I almost decided to call a doctor, but held back from doing so and I set my phone down, sighing. Maybe Jeff would know what was wrong with me, I thought to myself worriedly. I really hoped he would be home soon, even though, in my mind, I knew he wouldn't be home for at least a few hours. He usually got home in the evening. He'd make me laugh. I'd open the door to reveal him, and he'd be all covered with blood, and I'd just giggle at him and then we'd share a little kiss with one another before eating dinner together. He's the best boyfriend I could ask for, killer or not. I've heard some say he has no heart, that his heart is black like death, because people have told me that he is death itself, right from Hell. Well, I didn't believe those foolish lies. They clearly didn't know him like I do. I remember when I first met Jeff. It was many many years ago, when I was only sixteen at the time. He'd apparently followed me into my own home one night and attempted to kill me. I'd begged for him to not kill me, that I was worth too much and that he would gain nothing by killing me. He had hesitated at first, I remember, and then he agreed to let me go. After that, he came over through my window every night for us to talk with one another about our day and our troubles. He said that I could tell him anything, that there was something 'special' about the way I acted, and the way I was. I believed him. Not at first, but gradually, I learned that he was just another person with a sad back story, and someone looking for comfort, someone that would accept him for the killer that he was. I was, for one, shocked when he tried to stab me that one night, but then he did something that I would have not expected in a million years from the killer: He called me a 'Beautiful soul'. He said that I was pure to him, that I was all that mattered. And this was all because I accepted him for who he was; not what he did to people or what he had done in the past. I believed in him, and I was lucky to have him. Most girls would think or call me crazy, saying that I'm 'insane' to love a killer, that killers cannot love someone, and that they have no heart. I think I am one of the people that helped him recover a small portion of his long-lost sanity, in which I had never thought he'd ever have again. I sighed, thinking about all this as I finished eating my meal, drinking my orange juice and taking my empty plate to the sink, dumping it in and walking back to sit at the table. Then, after turning off the TV, I felt quite sleepy. I decided to take another nap to help pass the time while I was waiting for Jeff to come home from work. I walked upstairs and into my room, flopping down on the bed and closing my eyes, gradually falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

-

I didn't know how long I had been sleeping but by the time I woke up, it was late evening. I got up after hearing a door open from downstairs. I got up hurriedly and rushed down the steps, then saw Jeff standing there, blood-covered and his knife in his hand. "I'm home!", he said cheerfully, walking over to me and giving me a hug. I hugged him back, smiling as I chuckled. "Got into another scuffle, did ya, Jeff?", I teased, poking his arm. He nodded at me, putting his knife into the pocket of his hoody. "Yeah, but I'm still in one piece, aren't I?", he replied, smiling at me. I giggled as my smile faded suddenly. "Jeff...? I need to tell you something", I began in a nervous tone, trembling. I watched as Jeff flicked out his pocket knife again and growled. "Did someone say something mean to you? Did they hurt you?", he gasped, grabbing me by the shoulders. I shook my head, taking the knife out of his hand for him gently. "No, no, it's nothing like that", I said softly, feeling embarrassed by his fierceness to protect me. He tilted his head and looked at me, "Then what is it?". "I think I'm ill. I wasn't feeling so hot this morning...", I said to him, groaning as my stomach lurched. Jeff nodded slowly. "Tell me more later. I'm gonna go take a shower, okay babe? I won't be long", he said, walking upstairs and then into the bathroom shutting the door behind him, leaving me alone. I suddenly felt like throwing up. I rushed to the bathroom that we had near the kitchen, and leaned over the toilet, vomiting a good amount. After I had regained my strength, I flushed the toilet and then searched the cabinets for more medicine. There was none left. I huffed, and reached for the dreaded alternative: A pregnancy test. I took the test quickly, and then waited a few seconds. What if I was really pregnant? That wouldn't be good. At all. Jeff would probably kick me out of the house, worse, try to kill me. I gulped and hesitantly looked at the test and then I gasped. Tears brimmed my eyes, and I broke into a crying fit, putting my hands to cover my face. I heard the shower stop aftrewards, and I wiped my eyes with a towel. I wasn't going to hide it from him; that would only anger him more. I sighed, throwing the test away and then putting my jeans back on and walking out of the bathroom. I saw Jeff walking down the stairs, and he saw me and rushed over. His black hair was still wet, and he grabbed my chin gently, making me look at his blue eyes. "Babe? What's wrong?", he asked, worry and concern in his voice. I started to cry again, and he held me close, embracing me warmly as I cried on his shoulder. He stroked my hair, and then sighed. "Tell me, Arctic. What's wrong? What's going on? Is something going I that I should know about...?" I sighed as he wiped away the tears on my face. He was so loving, so caring towards me, only me, and I was scared to tell him the truth. "J...Jeffrey...", I stammered, my voice quivering. He looked at me. "Yes, Arctic?" "I'm...I'm..." "Go on, tell me. I wouldn't think any different of you if you tell me", he told me. I gave a deep sigh, then looked him straight in the eyes. I couldn't hide it from him any longer as tears fell down my face. "Jeff, I'm pregnant...", I murmured. His eyes widened as he stumbled around, looking like he couldn't believe what I'd just said to him. Then after a few moments, he spoke. "Arctic, you're joking. You've got to be joking!", he breathed, blue eyes wide. I shook my head. "I took the test, Jeffrey. It was positive." He put his hands on his face and let out a distressed sigh. "Oh my god...Arcitc, that's...that's...", he stuttered. I tilted my head at him. "It's what?" Then Jeff turned to me, baffled. "B...but...but how?! It's not possible!", he protested. I nodded. "It is, and you know exactly how", I growled at him, crossing my arms. Jeff looked at me and then picked me up. I gasped, giggling softly as he tickled my side. "Jeffrey Woods, stop this at once-ahaha, stop! I'm serious! That...ahhaha! Tickles!", I laughed as he tickled near my ribs, in which I was very sensitive. Jeff smiled at me and set me back down, his black hair falling into his face. I smiled back and moved a long piece of hair out of his eyes, staring intently at him. "Jeff?" "Yes Arctic?" I looked solemnly at him, nervous to ask him. "Will you be my partner like this always? You'll never leave me? And you mean you're not mad at me?", I asked softly. He kissed me on the lips, then stroked my hair. "Always, Arctic. Always. I'll never leave you. No, I'm not angry at all. And Arctic?" I blinked. "Yes?" "I'll always be here for you if you need me...whatever happens."


End file.
